1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to switch assemblies for use with hand-held electromechanical surgical instruments to actuate various functions of surgical attachments, such as, for example, end effectors. Hand-held electromechanical surgical instruments and adapter assemblies for connecting surgical end effectors to handle assemblies are also described.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of handle assembly manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical instruments. In many instances the electromechanical surgical instruments include a handle assembly, which is reusable, and disposable loading units and/or single use loading units, such as, for example, surgical end effectors that are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
Handle assemblies include various switches used to actuate one or more functions of a surgical end effector. It is desirable for switches to be intuitive to operate, ergonomic in design, and capable of actuating a variety of independent functions of hand-held electromechanical surgical instruments.